Missing
by Coltenis
Summary: Danny Fenton goes missing for four years. what will happen when a mysterious killer arrives in amity park?I wasn't sure in the genres, so I guessed.rated 'cause I'm paranoid.    JXT TXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm back, with an….idea. And my muses did not help!**

**Danny & vlad: …..?**

**Ok…on with it!**

_**Missing, prologue**_

A tall, raven haired man stepped out of the shadows. He looked to be maybe 18 or 19, but you couldn't really tell. He was dressed in all black, and you could only see bright blue eyes. But his eyes, they had this evil, murderous glint in them. For a moment, it seemed like they flashed green. Then, a grin spread across his face, for he was front of a plane now. "Amity Park, be ready, because the past has come to haunt you."

**Well, I think Vladdy liked it…right vlad?**

**Vlad- -is bound and gagged with danny smirking- mmmhmm**

**Danny- haha**

**Well, I will make chapters longer. Now, please, press the little blue button down there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOSH, I am SO sorry about not updating.-ashamed- I had writers block . pesky writers block, after this I'm going curse at it with all the words I can use and not get grounded. By the way I would like to thank:**

**2288smile for adding this story to there favorites**

**Oak Leaf Ninja for adding this story to there favorites AND reviewing **

**Dannyphantomaddict5855 for adding this story to there favorites AND reviewing**

**Kitty in Boots for adding this story to there favorites**

**Personally, I never expected that much. Most of my stories are crud. But, thanks to everyone that reads my story, you guys make me feel happy. Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer, here is the next chapter of Missing!**

_**Missing, chapter 1**_

_**Jazz's POV**_

'_It's been four years'_ That's all I thought. Four. Who knew how such a little number could matter so much. Currently, I was in my room, crying silent tears. What happened, you may ask? Well, _IT_ happened.

_Flashback, 4 years ago_

"_Gee, I'm thirsty. I think I'll-"then I heard it, a scream. But it wasn't a painful scream, it was more like a scream someone would make as if they had just cracked under pressure and- "DANNY!"I screamed. I heard laughing, then soft sound of a window opening, and finally, silence. Complete and utter silence. I peeked into his room, and found no one there…_

_End flashback_

Great, now I'm crying even harder. I sigh in between sobs. The ghosts had left the town alone after, just the occasional box ghost. I had waited all night for Danny to come back. Eventually, I just fell asleep. God, I miss him so much.

_**Maddie's POV**_

Today is the day. The day my baby boy has gone missing. I just don't understand! Why did he run away? Did he feel unloved? I wish he had at least left a note, or talked to us! I suddenly burst into tears. "Why Danny, why?" I sobbed. I feel jack's hand rub comfortingly on my back. I smile sadly. "Why did he leave Jack?" I finally looked up, my eyes red from crying. "I don't know Maddie, I don't know."

_**2 hours later, an alley way in Amity Park, Danny's POV**_

I chuckled as I took the dead guys money from him. I heard footsteps and turned invisible. A person looked in the alleyway, and screamed. Loudly. It hurts my ears a lot. Now that would be something to say. I've already done my round of kills for money, but, maybe just one more. I truly do love doing this. I grabbed her arms and sliced her neck, slowly and painfully. I love pain, and giving it is fun too. I take her money and run.

Well, I'm flying high in the sky now. Of course I'm in my ghost form, I'm not stupid, I'm invisible. I grin evilly at my next thought. Since I haven't been in Amity Park in 4 years, how about we visit _Uncy Vlad_. I teleport in front of city hall, immersed in the crowd. Everything is running smoothly, listening to Vlad go on and on about some obnoxious thing 'till someone recognized me, an obvious New Yorker. Of course, they screamed. "It's the New York Shadow! Someone call the police!" Then she, of course, screamed. I tightened my hood, pulled out two pistols and said, "All right, let's play." Then I just started shooting random people. They screamed, and, wonder of wonders, jack and Maddie Fenton, A.K.A. my parents, ran out the door to see what the commotion was all about. "JAZZ!" they screamed at the crowd. Then I saw Jazz, running through the crowd, when she tripped. Now, I hate everyone, except for one person in this world. Yes, you guessed it, Jazz. All she did was try to help. I put the guns in my pockets, and smiled sadly at her. I walked to her slowly. She cried in fear. I bent down and whispered in her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you." Then I got up, and ran off before the police arrived.

**So, how'd you like it? Was it epic or crud?**

**Danny-crud**

**Of **_**course**_** you don't like it. Vlad?**

**Vlad-crud, I didn't do anything!**

**:c my muses are mean! But you can cheer me up! Press the little blue button, or *missing* Danny come at you with his pistols!**

***missing* Danny- -just smiles while holding pistols-**

**Review or *missing* Danny!**


	3. AUTHOR NOTE!

**I'm sorry to tell you this, but this story's updates will be….slow. As in I have to make the rest of the story in secret. I am truly sorry! I see that you all really like this story. But, maybe you would like a **_**new**_** story I will make... keep your eyes peeled for:**

**The adventures of Elle plasma**

**Again, I am very very sorry**

**~Hopephantom**


End file.
